


Family, friendship, a united front.

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Don't End in Blood, Family don't start there either, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: There is no greater bond than friendship.





	Family, friendship, a united front.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts), [Julchen11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julchen11/gifts), [Selenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/gifts).



When Dean thinks all else is lost, when there’s nothing left that can beat him into submission and he wants to lay down and die, Sam’s there.

Long, strong, sturdy arms looping around his shoulders and literally dragging him from the muck, forcing him to face the day and flip a giant fuck-you to a universe that keeps on throwing it’s weight around.

For decades, Dean’s been relying on a man who up until a few years ago he couldn’t admit out loud was all grown up, and capable of such impressive acts of strength and support.

Now, no matter what they may disagree about or how hateful they can be to each other when they have no one else to take the brunt, Sam and Dean _do_ for each other.

They may enjoy beating the holy hell out of each other verbally, but woe betide the entity that screws with a Winchester.

Fuck with Dean, face Sam.

Fuck with Sam, face Dean.

Despite the fact that some weeks they both feel like there must have been a sleep walking massacre which neither one of them remember, or they are the living embodiment of Genghis Khan and Pol Pot - either would explain the karma they deal with on a daily basis - they know that when one stumbles the other will double step, keep pace, refuse to give in or up.

Above all else they are friends. Brothers they may be but as time and experience have shown, family don’t start or end in blood and being related means nothing if you don’t like the person sharing your DNA.

Friends, to the end.


End file.
